Queen Eliana I of Sana-Endo
'Eliana Maxina Mariana Marie Seaton I ( '''7 May, 1507-) is the only female ruler of the Seaton dominions. She is the sovereign of Sana-Endo, the Ibe Islands, and Lady of the Kingdom of Celestial. By marriage, she was Queen Regent of Alina, but the kingdom became non-existent after the death of King Elijah. She started reign when her father, King Jerux II, died in October 1521. Upon the death of her father, Monte Cristo, Valeria, Thanagaria, and Valeria all repudiated the sanction they had recognized during her lifetime. Zoe II of Valeria (who became Queen Eliana's greatest rival for most of her reign) promptly invaded and took the affluent Seaton province of Le Mans in the two-year conflict known as the War of the Sana-Endonian Succession. Over the course of the war, despite the loss of Le Mans and a few minor territories across Sana-Endo, Eliana Maxina successfully defended her rule over most of the Seaton kingdom. Eliana Maxina later unsuccessfully tried to reconquer Le Mans. Eliana Maxina and her husband, Elijah I, King of Alina, has three daughters, including the Queen of Dana, the Queen of Silvermist, Queen of Etoile and one son, Simon, Emperor Consort of Thanagaria. Eliana Maxina was the absolute sovereign who ruled with the counsel of her advisers. Eliana Maxina understood the importance of her public ''persona and was able to simultaneously evoke both esteem and affection from her subjects. Eliana Maxina promulgated financial and educational reforms, with the assistance of Sir Haines Imana Gbenedia and Oghenetega Irefrun, promoted commerce and the development of agriculture, and reorganized Sana-Endo's ramshackle military, all of which strengthened Sana-Endo's international standing. However, she refused to allow religious pluralism and advocated for the state church and contemporary adversary travelers criticized her regime as bigoted and superstitious. Birth and Background The second and eldest surviving child of King Jerux II of Celestial and Sana-Endo and Queen Consort Chanterella Seaton, Crown Princess Eliana Maxina was born early in the morning of 7 May 1504, at the Kanà Palace, Samaka City, shortly after the death of her elder brother, Crown Prince Sadath, and was baptized on that same evening. The dowager empresses, her aunt Rebecca Jean of Ireca and grandmother Isabella Hanan of the Kingdom of Love, were her godmothers. Most descriptions of her baptism stress that the infant was carried ahead of her cousins, Maria Antina and Maria Kamila, the daughters of King Jerux's elder brother and predecessor, Antonio, before the eyes of their mother, Joan Amelia. It was clear that Eliana Maxina would outrank them, even though their grandfather, King Francis I, had his sons sign the Mutual Pact of Succession, which gave precedence to the daughters of the elder brother. Her father was the only surviving male member of the House of Seaton and hoped for a son who would prevent the extinction of his dynasty and succeed him. Thus, the birth of Eliana Maxina was a great disappointment to him and the people of Sana-Endo and Celestial; Jerux never managed to overcome this feeling. Eliana Maxina replaced Maria Antina as heir presumptive to the Seaton realms the moment she was born; King Jerux had issued the Pragmatic Sanction of 1504 which had placed his nieces behind his own daughters in the line of succession. Early Life COMING SOON